


Confession

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [15]
Category: Star Trek Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Post Nemesis. Beverly has a confession to make.(Jean-Luc Picard isn't in this fic, but he's tagged because Beverly is thinking about their relationship)





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this as Major Character Death, but Beverly thinks about Data's death in Nemesis, so I suppose, Warning for remembering death (and the death of Jack Crusher)

Beverly sat in front of her terminal in her shiny new office at Starfleet Medical and let out a sigh. She had started to regret her decision while they were on their ‘last mission’ and she saw how badly the deaths of both Shinzon and Data had affected him. Even having B-4 was of little comfort as the android brother was unable to process Data’s memories Data had downloaded to his brother before he left. 

Wesley had left again, too. He had been at Will and Deanna’s wedding and then he had disappeared, though he would be taking on the nightshift in Engineering on Will’s new ship. Will and Deanna had departed after their wedding on Betazed for their honeymoon and then they would be reporting to the _Titan. _Beverly couldn’t blame Deanna for wanting to follow her husband to his new ship. Beverly sometimes wondered if she should have followed Jack all those years ago and she sometimes found it ironic that she wound up serving with Jean-Luc years after her husband’s death. Worf was leaving, too. He was returning to his homeworld where he was needed to help repair the council. The request had come straight from the Chancellor, so he didn’t have the option of saying no, though he had assured his Captain he planned on returning.

And then...she left him. _The ship. I left the ship_. Beverly tried to convince herself that’s all it was, but in her heart she knew it was really leaving _him_. Leaving Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Leaving the man she....no, she wouldn’t think about that. 

She drummed her fingers on her desk. She really had very little to do at the moment. The position came with a double promotion to Admiral, but she would gladly give it back to be serving on the _Enterprise E_. She wondered what would happen if she made the request. It wouldn’t be the first time she had left Starfleet Medical for Jean-Luc. For the _Enterprise_, she corrected herself. The first time was way back when the ship had first been commissioned and her Captain announced. Beverly had _needed _ to be on that ship and had pulled in favours from so many people to make it happen. Then, she left and returned back to Medical after a year. She had no explanation for leaving other than personal ones that she wasn’t about to share with her superiors. It wouldn’t do to tell them she found it difficult to work with Jean-Luc, not because of the death of her husband years prior, but because of her feelings.

She had to fight to return a year later – or more accurately, Jean-Luc had to fight for her to return. This time, she had the leverage of both his personal request and her son being on the ship and she had returned. She stayed for fifteen years – through the destruction of the _D_, and the commissioning of the _E_. But when the opportunity to become the head of Medical arose...she hadn’t been able to turn it down. 

But now she regretted it, terribly. She wondered what would happen if she simply resigned from Starfleet at this point and moved to Jean-Luc’s home in La Barre. She knew Marie would welcome her, and then maybe she and Jean-Luc might have a chance at being together. Beverly shook her head at herself. _You weren’t willing to quit Starfleet for Jack, why are you willing to do it for Jean-Luc...a man you don’t even know if he’s still interested in a relationship!_ Except that....she knew. Oh, she knew. 

She knew from the way he had held her close on his return to the ship after Data had sacrificed himself. She knew in the way he had touched his glass to hers when they were toasting her promotion, and she knew in the way he had kissed her just before she boarded the transporter pad to move to Earth. Even that first conversation they had once she was in her office had been strained, as if they both were holding back something. Something important. Something she....

With resolve, Beverly pulled up the messaging service and typed in Jean-Luc’s name. 

_My Dearest Jean-Luc,_

_There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you....._


End file.
